Kingdom Hearts: Amy's Adventure
by Parisa01
Summary: Amy's afraid of the darkness because of what it did to her brother, Terra. All she wants is to protect the people she loves from danger, but what if the boy she loves steps into darkness itself? Full Summary inside! RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1

The prologue is pretty long and so is the chapter! I hope you like it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only Amy. Let me make a note: Amy isn't really the main character in this story, but in the near future (events of KH2 and KH3D she will).

* * *

Full Summary: 

Amy arrived on Destiny Island's a day after Kairi did, but Amy however still remembered everything. She remembered everything, especially her brother and the darkness. She arrives on Destiny Islands and is met with a young Riku. There she starts a new life.

A decade later, it seems like her past didn't want to leave her. Destiny Islands becomes shrouded with darkness; first she loses her brother, then her home world, then Destiny Islands, her friends and worse of all, she loses Riku to the darkness.

Amy starts a new adventure going from world to world, saving them from heartless, in order to find her friends and love, save her friends, Riku and find out who is behind all this.

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Amy's POV:_

_Those terrifying yellow eyes, that silver hair and darker skin were the only differences. That man, who I used to call brother, who I used to look up to, was my nightmare. He took away my brother from me and didn't remember me at all. _

_He was really scary, with that voice shouting at me. When I got in the middle of Aqua and that man, he slapped me, slapped me, something that he would never ever do. He slapped me so hard, that I still felt it, and I skidded on the ground. Even when I cried, he still didn't listen to me. "Shut your mouth you insolent brat!" Terra definitely, in all my 5 years of living, had never called me that. _

_When Aqua stood in front of me and defended me, I realised that the boy I called Terra, was not really him. He was someone else who controlled Terra's body. Out of nowhere, the man was on the ground and Aqua placed her hand on top of my head. I felt extremely dizzy and light headed. My vision was fading slowly. _

_The last thing I saw was Aqua smiling with a tear falling down her cheek. The last thing I heard was, "I'm sorry Amy, and I hope you will forgive me. I'll save Terra from the dark. We all love you Amy, me, Ven, Master Eraqus and especially Terra. Don't forget…"_

* * *

_Riku's POV: _

_I sat on the leaning tree and watched the sunset. Sora said he was tired and he went home. _

"_Outside this tiny world, is a much bigger one." That guy's words repeated in my mind. I met him a few days back and he came from an outside world. I jumped off the leaning tree and stretched. It was time I head back to Sora's dad's boat. When I was on the coast walking, I noticed something, or should I say someone on the seashore._

_I ran up to the person; it was a girl. The right side of her face looked a bit red and she had a few scratches. She wore a light blue dress with white ribbons, white lace leggings and sandals. But her appearance made me gasp. She looked like that guy who came from that other world. She had brown hair._

_I heard there was another girl who got washed up to shore here, and she came from another world. Kairi was her name and she said she couldn't remember anything. I kneeled to the ground and stared at this girl's face. _

"_Terra…" Her whisper sounded like the faint wind but I heard. Her lips barely moved and her eyebrows furrowed together. She groaned and I watched the brown haired little girl as she awakened._

_Normal POV:_

_Her clear blue eyes opened and her vision became clearer. There was a boy with short silver hair and cyan eyes looking at her. "Hey are you okay?" The young boy asked curiously. _

"_Mmmm…" She answered. The brown haired girl tried to sit up and kindly the silver haired boy helped her sit upright. She muttered an inaudible thank you and he nodded his head. The blue eyed little girl started to look around at her surroundings. "Where am I?" She asked with an adorable sweet voice. The boy smiled at her and answered gently. _

"_You're on Destiny Islands." She raised her eyebrows and turned to him. _

"_Destiny Islands?" She questioned confused. _

"_Are you from another world?" The cyan eyed boy thought it was pretty useless to ask that question. He thought she forgotten everything like that other girl. She looked at the ground in front of her, hugged her knees against her chest and frowned. "Yes, I am." The silver haired 5 year old gasped quietly at this. _

_A tear fell down her cheek when she thought of her brother. The cyan eyed boy noticed this. "Hey, are you crying? Why are you so sad?" She looked up at him then buried her face in her knees. _

"_I don't know how I'm going to get home or if I'm ever going to reach home..." She said hopelessly and then she felt the young boy touch the top of her head. Slowly the brown haired girl looked up at him and he stared into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll take you to the main islands and we'll find you somewhere to stay and some people who can look after you. This can be your new home!" _

_He stood up and dusted off some sand from his shorts. The boy held out his hand for her. For a few seconds she stared at his hand then at his face. 'This boy, he's really nice and kind. He has light inside his heart I can tell.' She took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. Shyly, the blue eyed girl let go of his hand and pulled it away._

"_So what's your name?" The silver haired boy asked. She looked up into his cyan eyes again. _

"_My name is Amy." She replied. _

"_Well, it's nice to meet you Amy, my name is Riku." He held out his hand again and asked. "Do you want to be friends Amy?" She seemed to smile at this, and this was such a genuine, adorable and warm smile. Amy took his hand and shook it, "Yeah, friends…"_

_**Kingdom Hearts: Amy's Adventure**_

Name: Amy

Age: 15

Height: 5ft 8in

Best friend: Riku

Closest friends: Sora and Kairi

Love interest: Riku

Strength: Her friends and loved ones, hope, bravery and intelligent.

Weakness: Her past, Terra, and fear of either her or her loved one falling into the darkness.

Looks: Pale snowy skin, sapphire blue eyes, long eyelashes, straight brown hair up to her waist (always tied up in a high ponytail with layers framing her face) and slim build.

Usual Attire of clothes: Look at picture (with black trainers)

_Chapter 1_

Amy's POV:

It was just another day at the play islands. We were working on the raft today, or like any other free day. Kairi was currently telling Sora off about sleeping. Riku was elsewhere, I haven't seen him all day. He was too busy on the raft, too busy to see me, which saddened me. Me? Well I just finished collected some food for our journey; the journey to different worlds.

I sat on the edge of the little island where the leaning tree was. I could hear Riku's harmonious voice teasing Sora. I knew they were racing again and I didn't take any notice because my attention and mind was elsewhere. I stared into the distance and thought about him.

Would I ever meet him again? Will he be in his own body or controlled? Is he okay? All those questions popped up in my head. I couldn't stress enough about my elder brother. The only reason I wanted to explore different worlds was because I wanted to find him and save him along with Aqua and Ventus.

I laid flat on the ground and closed my eyes. Whilst breathing in and out slowly, the only thing that I concentrated on was the soft breezy wind. The wind would always calm me down, whenever I was worried, stressed or afraid.

_Those terrifying yellow eyes, that silver hair and darker skin were the only differences. That man, who I used to call brother, who I used to look up to, was my nightmare._

Yes, it was still my nightmare and I felt like it was going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

I woke up with bead of sweat rolling down my forehead, feeling as if he slapped me again, when I heard Kairi's voice shouting, "AMY WAKE UP!" I looked over to Sora, Kai and Riku and got up, brushed a bit of sand off my shorts.

Doing what I always did, I jumped of the wooden bridge which connected the mini island to the play islands. I landed effortlessly in a crouch and stood up. I walked up to my friends with my hands in my pockets and met up with them.

I yawned and stretched whilst rubbing my eyes. Why did they have to wake me up? "Look Riku, Amy was sleeping as well, why don't you tell her off?" Sora pointed an accusing finger at me and I glared at him. I flicked his forehead and muttered, "There's a difference between being lazy like you are and being tired how I was." Kairi giggled at this and Sora rubbed his forehead.

"That hurt Amy!" I rolled my eyes at Sora's comment.

"That did _**not**_ hurt; you've got to be kidding me!" I muttered and Kairi smiled at this.

"Sora, admit it girls are better than boys!"

"No way!" Sora countered back and I smirked at this.

"Yeah they are, smarter, better and stronger!" I said and my auburn haired friend.

"Oh really?" Just by hearing his voice made my heart skip a beat; it was Riku. I composed myself internally and turned to him with a smug smirk on my face.

"Really, girls are smarter, better and stronger than guys!" I stated and he raised an eyebrow.

_Riku's POV: _

She's just like me, cocky, full of herself and cool. But I like Amy like that. She's not perfect and she's not like any other girl on the islands. I like her, I mean, love her the way she was and I don't ever want her to change. How can Amy say that? Pfft, as if girls are stronger than guys!

"Name me a perfect example!" I asked cockily.

"Me." She muttered and I smirked at this.

"Seriously?"

_Amy's POV:_

"What do you mean _seriously_? I am smarter than you and definitely smarter than Sora." I pointed out.

"You are definitely stronger than Sora, I can admit." Riku mumbled and Sora realised what he said.

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?!" He whined and me, Kai and Riku laughed at this.

"But Amy, you're not smarter than me!" Riku said and I rolled my eyes at this.

"Oh if you're so smart, prove it!" I said.

"Wait; let me ask a question to Amy! I bet she's gonna get it right." Kairi said and paused as she thought of a question.

_Normal POV: _

"Amy, what is the percentage by mass of oxygen in sodium hydroxide?" The brown haired teen blinked at this as if her friend was speaking in another language. She froze for a moment and gulped.

'How the hell am I supposed to know?! How did she come up with that question randomly?' Amy thought.

_Riku's POV: _

Oh, this was so sweet! I knew the answer to that question and I saw Amy struggling. But, I felt sorry for her in a way. Physics was her weakness and I wanted to help her out purely because she's my best friend and I love her.

"Amy!" Kairi slurred and she snapped out of gaze.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…" Yup, Amy didn't know the answer. I raised my hand in the air.

"Should I answer the question?" I asked politely and my best friend glared at me. I shrugged, "What?" She sighed with defeat and nodded."The relative formula mass of sodium hydroxide is 23+16+1 which is 40. The divide 16 by 40 because 16 is the atomic mass of oxygen and multiply by 100 equals 0.4 or 40%. So there's 40% of oxygen in sodium hydroxide." I crossed my arms and smirked with victory, very pleased of myself and my knowledge.

_Normal POV:_

Amy, Sora and Kairi's jaws hit the ground as they gaped like fishes.

"Am I right?" Riku asked _innocently_ and Amy growled at this.

"Yeah." Kairi mumbled and Riku ran a hand through his hair.

"What can I say? I'm smart and strong!" Amy's eyebrow twitched at this and she placed her hand onto her hip.

"Who said that you were stronger than me?" She mumbled and Kairi's eyes widened at this. "I challenge you to a fight." Riku gasped internally at this but didn't show it.

"Amy, he's the strongest kid on the islands! Even when Wakka, Selphie and Tidus triple teamed against him, they still lost." Kairi said and Amy looked at her.

"Kai, I've never fought him, and who knows I might beat him." She smirked.

"I highly doubt it." She heard Riku mumble and he picked up a play sword.

"Wait a minute, who said we were fighting with those? I want to fight you with my bare hands." Amy said and Kairi gasped at this.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Riku chucked the play sword away.

"Just don't go easy on me 'cuz I'm a girl." She muttered and he smiled at this. She cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Bring it on!"

"Come on Riku!" Sora yelled.

"You can do it Amy!" Kairi cheered louder.

Riku ran in with a punch that she blocked with her arm. Her fist was gonna punch his lovely face until he grabbed her wrist, and threw her backwards. Amy landed gracefully in a backflip. She high kicked Riku but he quickly turned around and grabbed her ankle. The brown haired girl thought fast and in no longer than a second, she hopped really high on her left foot, and once in mid-air she kicked him in the jaw with the weaker foot. It was a success, Riku let go of her ankle and she landed gracefully in a crouch. He fell onto the ground and Amy smirked with her hand on her hip.

"Yay! Amy you did it!" Kairi giggled and looked at Sora as she stuck her tongue out. "Girls _are_ stronger than guys Sora! Looks like Amy is the strongest kid on the islands." The said girl smiled at this but turned to Riku who cupped his jaw. He had a bruise with a little blood and he looked hurt. The blue eyes 15 year old held out her hand for him and he looked up at her.

"You okay?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah." He whispered with pink cheeks and took her hand. She pulled him up but fell back. Riku fell on top of her and when they opened their eyes they realised how close they were. Riku looked like a tomato and Amy looked like a strawberry. Kairi giggled at this and sighed dreamily. Sora on the other hand twitched and shouted.

"Get a room you two!" Riku sat upright and so did Amy. The silver haired teen laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. The brown haired girl giggled as she covered her cheeks. Riku watched her and smiled dreamily. 'She's so cute, I love her.'

* * *

Aw! Please, please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is like one of my previous stories that I deleted (Princess of Light and Darkness: Ria's Adventure) I think only one thing summarises this chapter; RikuXAmy.

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts: Amy's Adventure**_

_Chapter 2_

Riku and Amy were working on the raft. They were done until Riku exclaimed, "Oh no!"

Amy looked up and asked, "What's wrong Riku?"

He answered, "We need rope for the last corner of the raft, but we ran out and there isn't any left on the island!" Amy examined the corner of the raft thinking of an idea. It was quite small but was very important. After a few seconds Amy's light bulb lit. "I know!"

_Riku's POV:_

I stared at her, as she took out her thick strong hairband and let her hair out free. It was perfectly straight and it fell to the sides of her face and her brown hair danced in the faint wind. My cyan eyes couldn't leave her face and she crawled up to me. Amy started tying the corner together until it was firm and the raft was complete. As she worked I just stared at her. She was so beautiful, but that wasn't why I loved her. The real reason I loved her was because she was Amy, no one else!

_Amy's POV:_

"There done!" I sighed with relief. Then I felt stares on her and turned to Riku. Aqua eyes met with my sapphire eyes. We stared into each other's eyes and it felt like eternity. I could read Riku like a book and it was perfect. I knew that I was blushing, but hey I didn't care. This moment was amazingly beautiful and I wanted it to last forever.

He smiled back at me and whispered under his breath, "You're amazing." I giggled and turned away from him shyly.

"Shut up Riku!" He smirked at me.

"I'm serious!" I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Whatever!"

"No really," He inched closer to me and I felt my breathe hitched at my throat. "Amy, don't ever change." I smirked at this.

"You do know that someday I am going to change physically!" I pointed out.

"Obviously, but I didn't mean it that way. Just don't change personality wise."

"What if I do, Riku?" I asked with smug smirk and I crossed my arms. Then all of a sudden he hugged me. My blue eyes widened at this but nonetheless I wrapped my arms around him too as his grip tightened.

"I wouldn't know what to do if you change. Just don't, you're the most special and precious thing to me Amy." I smiled at this and a tear fell down my cheek.

_Normal POV: _

"I lost everything that was important to me. First my brother left me and then I lost my home world." She whispered audible for him to hear her. Riku held her hands and intertwined his finger with hers.

Amy looked up like a curious child and he vowed, "I promise, that I will always be with you no matter what. You don't have to be alone anymore; I've been with you then, now and I will be with you in the future. Even if I'm not I'll be in your heart." Amy sniffed and smiled at this.

Riku pulled her up and smiled back. "Come on." They started to walk to a cave; the Secret Place. All the memories felt so nostalgic to them as they walked deeper into the cave. They would always talk about stuff here and play hide and seek when they were kids.

"Amy, I need to tell you something important." He looked down at her and she looked up into his eyes.

"What is it Riku?" She asked curiously and he held her small hands.

"I hope we'll still be friends after this." She nodded at this with a sweet smile. Riku took a deep breath and leaned even closer. "I love you." Amy blinked and looked down. Those three magical words echoed into her mind and heart like a shout in a cave.

'Oh my gosh! He loves me!' The brown haired teen thought. Riku frowned at this and sighed. But Amy looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks and a radiant smile. "I love you too." He cupped her jaw.

"Really, you really do?" She nodded at this and sniffed. "For how long?" Amy smirked at this.

"More than you mister. I've loved you since I was 12." Riku raised an eyebrow and smirked smugly.

"Oh really?" He asked and she winked at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and she gasped at this. "Well I've liked you since I was 8 and fell in love with when I was 10, looks like I won."

Amy pouted at this and fluttered her eyelashes. He pushed her against the wall and now their noses were touching. "You're so cute when you pout." Riku raised her from the ground and she giggled at this with red cheeks. The blue eyed teen wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed her hands onto his shoulders and felt his muscles. "I see how you're admiring my muscles." She rolled her eyes at this.

"Riku!" Amy whined and he chuckled at this. "You're so mean," yet could help but smile at this "but I love you like that."

Riku leaned in, closing the gap between them. This was their first kiss, for both of them. It was amazing, perfect and wonderful. The kiss was passionate, enticing and warm. Their lips moved in sync with each other's as if dancing to the waltz and she melted into the kiss. When they pulled away from each other a tear fell down her cheek. He leaned closer again and kissed her tears away. When her cheeks were dry, his lips made their way down as he kissed her neck. She closed her blue eyes and tangled her fingers into his soft and silky silver hair. As he approached her sweet spot, she gripped onto his hair and whispered his name under her breath. Riku started to lick her neck and she giggled at this. "Riku, that tickles!" He pulled away and smirked. He started to tickle her even more with his hands and she couldn't stop laughing.

Amy took the chance and started running out of the cave. "I'm not finished with you." He called out and chased after her. She giggled as she ran away and Riku was running the quickest he could to catch her.

The brown haired 15-year old got onto the island where the leaning Paopu tree was. She got to the edge of the island and turned around. She lifted her hands in the air with a smug smile. "I surrender." He smirked at this.

"I got you." She shook her head at this.

"Not so quite, Riku." Amy mumbled and jumped into the ocean. Riku's cyan eyes widened at this and he ran to where she was just seconds before. He looked down and didn't see anything. The silver haired teenager dived into the ocean and popped his head out of the water.

Suddenly, someone splashed water onto him and he heard a familiar and cheeky giggle. He turned to Amy who covered her mouth with pink cheeks. She splashed more water onto him. "I got you now!" Riku splashed a lot of water onto him and they started splashing water at each other.

After a few minutes, Riku swam closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as he pulled her closer to him. Amy cupped his jaw and he kissed her with all his force. She kissed him back and the kiss became more intimate between them until they heard someone familiar shout.

"Guys, not in the water!" They pulled away when they heard Sora.

"Sora!" Kairi slapped his shoulder lightly. "Leave them alone."

"Thanks for ruining a perfect moment!" Riku yelled.

"Sora! You're gonna be so dead if you don't start running, I'm gonna get you!" Amy screamed and started swimming to the coast of the play islands.

The brown haired boy laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Um, Sora." Kairi nudged the said boy and he turned to the auburn haired girl. "I think Amy was serious." Sora gulped at this and started to run around the island as Amy chased him whilst waving her fist at him and swearing, and right behind her was Riku trying to stop her from beating up or potentially killing poor Sora.

* * *

Kairi and Sora sat on the leaning Paopu tree whilst Riku crossed his arms and leaned his back against the tree with Amy standing next to him.

"So suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"I haven't really thought about it much" Riku answered. "I've always wondered why we're on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater." The brown haired girl gasped at this and felt her eyes water as her heart stopped.

"_Our home is just a little piece of something so much bigger. I promise you, that someday when you're older, I'll take you to different worlds." _

Terra's voice echoed in her mind and she smiled woefully at this. 'Terra, I am older now and I will go to other worlds. But you're not there to take me.' She thought.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked and Riku smiled at this.

"Well thanks to Amy. If she didn't come here, then I wouldn't have thought of any of this. Amy…" He turned to the said girl and gasped. "Amy?" They all turned to the brown haired teen who hugged herself and the tears kept on falling down her cheeks.

"Amy, are you okay?" Kairi asked and Amy was snapped out of daze.

"Huh, what do you mean?" She was a bit confused. Riku placed his hands onto her shoulders and was extremely concerned.

"You're crying Amy. What's wrong?" She touched her cheek and found it wet.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I thought about someone special who told me something and I don't why I started crying, that's all. But hey, don't worry I'm totally fine." Riku pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"If there's anything wrong, just remember that I'm always here to listen." He mumbled and Amy wrapped her arms around him.

'I wish it was that simple Riku, but it's not.' She thought.

* * *

I feel sorry for Amy! Please review and thank you so much for reading (and the reviews of course!)

~Parisa01


End file.
